


The Dress

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i rlly want to see pearl in this dress w o w, if someone draws this ill cry, in this garnet and pearl are steven's caregivers/aunts because they were both close to rose, so pretty much like it is now minus the gay with rose and pearl and also no amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: i named it the dress bc of the dress thing from like 2015 ah the old memes. also this is really long, it was only meant to be like a paragraph long but idk i just got to writing and lost track of time. :D its rlly gay social media links ~personal IG & tumblr: zeeissorandomgay IG: queer.ducksmindcrack IG & tumblr: mindcrack.fangirlsteven universe IG & tumblr: smolgemcutieskik: zeeissorandomwattpad: zeeissorandomtwitter: zeeissorandomsnapchat: zeeissorandomhope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!~Bai!





	

Pearl walked around the store, casually browsing through the clothes on the racks. Steven stood nearby, eyes glancing at all of the clothes, some of which he offered out to Pearl, who giggled a refusal out of 'Steven, that's far too big for me.' or 'I wouldn't look good in that at all.' to which Steven would roll his eyes and hold onto it for Pearl anyways. Steven gasped as he stared at a navy blue strapless dress with a cross pattern on the back of it. He ran up to it with stars in his eyes.

"Pearl, you have to get this one!" Steven said excitedly. "Come on, you would look great in it!" Steven said excitedly, taking the dress off of the rack, checking to make sure it was her size.

"Steven... I don't know. It seems a little... suggestive for me." Pearl said.

"So? You would look amazing in it. Please, just try it on? Who knows, maybe you'll look so good in it, you'll have all the girls lining up for you." Steven winked with a giggle as Pearl blushed a dark red.

"Steven!" Pearl said through a laugh, though still serious.

"All jokes aside, I really want you to try it on. It looks so pretty!" Steven said with a smile and those eyes that he knew Pearl couldn't resist.

"Uhg. I can't say no to that face..." Pearl sighed. "Fine. If you insi-"

"I do!" Steven interrupted, handing Pearl the dress. "Now go try it on!" Steven pushed Pearl towards the dressing room, eliciting a giggle out of the taller. A few minutes later Pearl walked out of the dressing room, standing in front of Steven.

"Holy sh-" Steven began to whisper before Pearl interrupted him.

"Language." She said quickly.

"Sorry! It's just... wow! You look amazing!" Steven giggled happily.

"You think so?" Pearl asked, twirling around.

"Very much so. You look great." Steven said, babbling on about how great she looked, though all Pearl could focus on was the short lilac haired girl that was glancing over at Pearl. Their eyes met and they both blushed, looking away from each other. The short one couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of the lanky girl near the fitting room. She was beautiful, her peachy hair cut short, framing her face. Amethyst smiled to herself as she began to 'look through clothes' once again. A few glances up showed that the tall girl had gone back into the fitting room and probably away from that section of clothes.

"Hey, mam?" A boy, close to her height, if not taller stood in front of her. She recognized him as the boy standing near the tall girl.

"O-Oh, uh, hi!" Amethyst cleared her throat quickly, looking up at the boy.

"My name's Steven. What's yours?" Steven introduced himself, sticking his hand out. Amethyst smiled softly.

"Amethyst. Nice to meet you, Steven." She said, taking the boy's hand, shaking it politely. The two began to talk about random things, Amethyst soon finding out a lot about Pearl, as she had learned her name was. She was Steven's care giver along with his 'aunt' Garnet. Amethyst had let it slip out during conversation that she might be or might not be into girls. (hint: she is).

"You and Pearl should talk! I feel like you two would really hit it off!" Steven said excitedly.

"You think? I don't know, she seems way out of my league." Amethyst said.

"No way! You two are perfect for each other! Please just talk to her. Come on!" Steven giggled excitedly, grabbing Amethyst's hand and pulling her over to Pearl. "Pearl, this is Amethyst, and Amethyst, this is Pearl." Steven said, grinning at the two and walking away.

"H-Hi." Amethyst said nervously, scratching the back of her neck, slowly running her hands through her hair.

"Hi." Pearl smiled.

"I really like your hair." Amethyst blurted out. Pearl giggled, her hand moving to stroke her hand through her short hair.

"Thank you... I like yours too." Pearl smiled. A while later, the two had hit it off, laughing like they had known each other for years.

"You know... I think you looked really pretty in that dress earlier." Amethyst blushed lightly, making Pearl do the same.

"Thank you, Amethyst..." Pearl smiled shyly.

"D-Do you maybe want to... catch a movie or something sometime?" Amethyst asked nervously.

"I would like that... Very much." Pearl smiled with a dark blush on her face.

"Really?" Amethyst asked in disbelief. "I-I mean, that's great! U-Um-" Amethyst was cut off by Pearl grabbing her hand, scribbling her number down onto it. Amethyst grinned at Pearl as she looked down at her.

"I look forward to our date, Amethyst." Pearl said, walking away towards Steven, who had ended up in the game store. Amethyst stood, awestruck, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Date." Amethyst repeated. "Date." She grinned, walking out to her car, not being able to take her eyes off of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i named it the dress bc of the dress thing from like 2015 ah the old memes. also this is really long, it was only meant to be like a paragraph long but idk i just got to writing and lost track of time. :D its rlly gay 
> 
> social media links ~
> 
> personal IG & tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> gay IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG & tumblr: mindcrack.fangirl  
> steven universe IG & tumblr: smolgemcuties  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
